Fingers
by Bluneria
Summary: Di tiap jemari menyimpan makna. Dan di setiap makna tersempil sebuah kisah manis Erwin dan Levi. [EruRi. Drabbles]


**Fingers**

 **.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin** © Hajime Isayama. Author tidak mengambil profit apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi.

 **Warning** : Possibly OOC. Typo(s). Drabble(s). Random. Ini gaje. Maafkanlah.

 **Summary** : Di tiap jemari menyimpan makna. Dan di setiap makna tersempil sebuah kisah manis Erwin dan Levi.

.

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

.

 **Littlefinger**

Sebagai prajurit yang harus rela berperang, mempersembahkan jantung lewat sumpah di dada kiri adalah mutlak. Jiwa dan raga digadai. Bukan untuk kerajaan, bukan pula untuk keabadian dinding pelindung. Melainkan demi kebebasan umat manusia. Kejayaan yang hakiki.

Namun di saat tertentu, tradisi yang sudah melekat erat bisa jadi tidak berlaku. Ketika di sana cuma berdiri saling tatap, dua orang tentara elit _Scout Legion_.

"Levi, berjanjilah padaku." Titah Komandan Erwin, menyodorkan jari paling mungilnya. Sesuatu yang Levi tahu ini bukanlah sekedar perintah biasa. Lebih dari itu, ini adalah kesepakatan kecil di antara mereka.

Sedikit menghela nafas, kelabu yang terpejam kembali beradu dengan iris biru, yang sejak awal telah berhasil menjeratnya dalam sebuah harapan baru. Tanpa ada keraguan yang tertinggal, Kapten Levi mengaitkan kelingking mungilnya di sana. Mengapit jari Sang Komandan. Saling mengikat janji.

"Aku berjanji atas nyawaku. Bahwa aku, Levi Ackerman. Akan selalu setia berada di sisimu, Erwin Smith. Selama aku masih hidup."

Ada kala mereka harus membuang hati nurani. Tapi ada juga saat di mana keduanya tak lebih hanyalah manusia yang memiliki naluri. Naluri untuk saling berbagi rasa, baik suka maupun duka. Ya, sekedar lewat janji jari kelingking.

Sesederhana itulah.

.

 **Ringfinger**

Kala itu adalah senja, suasana yang paling bagus untuk menikmati rehat ditemani secangkir teh kesukaan di ruang kerja. Sambil menyeruput perlahan, sesekali Levi meneliti pria yang duduk di depan muka jendela. Agaknya masih berkutat dengan pena bulu dan tumpukkan dokumen laknat.

"Kau terlihat bosan, Levi." Celetuk Erwin tiba-tiba di sela kegiatan.

"Sebetulnya, Erwin. Aku memang selalu merasa bosan." Kembali memagut bibir cangkir. Meresapi sensasi hangat menjalar lewat kerongkongan.

"Begitukah? Kuharap kau tidak akan merasa jengah saat hari itu sudah tiba."

"Huh, apa yang kau maksud dengan 'saat hari itu sudah tiba'?" Bukan respon yang boleh dibilang antusias. Walau di kata begitupun, tetap Levi merasa geram ketika dirinya tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban. Pria Smith itu justru kembali fokus pada tugasnya. "Hoi, jawab sialan."

Ada kurva kecil yang melengkung apik di bibir Erwin. Sebelum pada akhirnya ia lontarkan sebuah jawaban.

"Kuharap, kau tidak akan merasa jengah saat hari di mana aku menyematkan cincin di jari manismu itu sudah tiba."

Satu detik

Dua detik

Levi menyemburkan isi di mulutnya.

.

 **Middlefinger**

"Komandan Erwin!"

Pemilik nama yang merasa dipanggil memutar tubuh setelah menghentikan langkah sepatu bot di ujung lorong. Mendapati salah seorang prajuritnya; Petra Ral tengah berlari kecil menghampiri tempat di mana ia berpijak. Memberi _salute_ terlebih dulu, gadis berambut cokelat madu itu buka suara.

"Anda sudah ditunggu _Mayor_ Hanji Zoe di lokasi penelitian sekarang juga."

"Aku mengerti. Ada hal lain yang perlu dilaporkan lagi?"

"Ya. Beliau berkata telah menemukan fakta baru yang sangat penting mengenai tubuh Raksasa."

"Hem, begitu. Kau boleh kembali pada tugasmu."

"Baik, _Sir_!" Petra menjawab dengan suara mantab, tangan kanan kembali terkepal di dada sebelah kiri. Begitu ingin berbalik, fokusnya mendadak terpaku pada seragam atasannya. "Maaf, tunggu dulu Komandan," sergahnya.

"Ya, ada perlu ap—"

Erwin kaget begitu Sang bawahan bergerak cekatan membenahi bagian kerah kemeja beserta dasinya. Tubuh mungil yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu mengimbangi tinggi badannya yang menjulang dengan sangat sempurna. Dua kaki berjinjit.

"Anda harus selalu tampak rapi," senyum cantik terpoles.

Erwin cuma terdiam menerima perlakuan tidak biasa dari bawahannya. Justru ia sengaja merendahkan tubuh untuk memudahkan kinerja Petra. Ketika biru menatap lurus, tepat jauh di depan sana sosok pria kerdil tengah berdiri mengintai dengan aura setan yang luar biasa. Erwin sangat pasti, sosok itu tengah mengacungkan jari tengah. Sosok yang familiar. Dan mengerikan.

"Levi—" bisiknya.

Oh, gawat. Malam ini dia akan tidur seorang diri.

.

 **Forefinger**

Untuk beberapa alasan, Levi mengibaratkan Erwin seperti jari telunjuk. Secara pribadi, tentunya.

Dia, sosok yang kali pertama menunjukkan angkasa biru tanpa batas. Sosok yang terus memandunya hingga terlepas dari kelamnya hidup di kota mati. Tetap menjaga pengawasan, walau dalam jarak yang terlampau jauh sekalipun. Ia selalu melihatnya.

Tapi, akhir-akhir ini Levi mendapatkan sebuah pembelajaran baru mengenai jari telunjuk dari pria itu. Dia bilang, ada kalanya jari telunjuk juga berfungsi sebagai pengecoh. Kamuflase atas fakta yang tersembunyi. Awalnya, Levi sama sekali tidak paham.

Lalu suatu hari Levi berjalan di pusat niaga. Tanpa sengaja menyaksikan pedagang garam yang memaki habis seorang tunawisma. Telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah wajah memelas yang ketakutan.

"Tidak berguna! Sekarang juga kau harus ganti rugi, dasar babi jalanan!"

Di saat itulah, Levi mulai memahami perkataan bijak yang sudah Erwin titipkan kepadanya. Dari saku jas, ia ambil buku catatan kecil. Menggoreskan sederet kalimat dengan sedemikian cermat. Kini ia mengerti sudah.

"Karena walaupun telunjuk mengarah ke depan, tiga jari yang lainnya menghadap ke belakang."

.

 **Thumb**

Sekali waktu, Erwin berfikir mengapa baru-baru ini Levi lumayan jarang menyambangi kantornya. Bahkan, kemarin ia tidak sama sekali menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini.

Ketika otaknya mendadak didorong untuk menemukan jawaban atas serangan kegelisahan, Komandan Erwin mulai dengan memperhatikan beberapa kemungkinan kecil. Apa ini karena persediaan tehnya yang sudah menipis, atau mungkin karena penampilannya yang sekarang dinilai kurang rapi di mata Levi?

Tidak. Sama sekali bukan.

Suplai teh kotaknya masih cukup memadai, tersimpan di bagian terdalam sisi almari. Dan—hei, lelucon macam apa yang mengatakan bahwa penampilannya kurang rapi? Rambut senantiasa tersisir, jas cokelat dan kemeja putihnya tak pernah lusuh.

Lantas kenapa?

Hem, coba observasi dulu bagaimana keadaan ruang kerjanya saat ini.

Kotor.

Wah, pantas saja. Dan begitulah, pada akhirnya Sang komandan menemukan jawaban yang ia inginkan. "Mungkin sekarang aku harus segera mengambil sapu dan pakai masker."

Selang beberapa menit...

Levi berjalan dengan semangat gontai menelusuri koridor markas. Entah kenapa, rasanya begitu berat menyeret kaki. Ah, sudah dekat pintu ruangan Erwin.

"Kalau kulihat masih berantakan, awas saja. Aku pasti akan me—" Gumam terpotong, kala akses masuk terbuka lebar. Mengamati setiap sudut ruangan, tak dapat dusta bahwa ia sedikit banyak merasa terkesima.

Kelabu mengedar, kertas-kertas yang berceceran di ubin lantai sudah raib entah ke mana. Debu dan kotoran lenyap berganti pemandangan berkilau. Baik itu meja berpelitur, rak buku, maupun perabotan lainnya. Segalanya sempurna.

Pun, tempo hari Levi yakin ia nampak sarang laba-laba di salah satu sudut langit-langit. Dan sekarang penampakan itu juga telah lenyap tanpa bekas. Satu kata.

Wow.

"Bagaimana sekarang, sudah terlihat lebih baik?"

Iris obsidian melirik sadar ke arah pria yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Lihat, Erwin dengan balutan masker dan bandana di atas kepala kuningnya itu. Bahkan sama sekali tak berani Levi membayangkan, seorang dengan pangkat tinggi sepertinya kini meninggalkan pedangnya. Mengganti senjata dengan sapu di kanan, dan kemoceng di kiri.

Sejujurnya, Levi bukanlah tipe yang pandai bicara. Pun, dia tak bisa menggurat senyum. Jadi yang dilakukannya sebagai bentuk apresiasi atas kerja keras Erwin adalah—menghadiahkan jempol kepada lelaki pirang itu. Tentu, dengan muka datar yang berpaling menghadap ke lain arah.

 _'Dasar. Kalau seandainya kulihat masih berantakan, aku pasti akan membersihkannya secepat mungkin.'_

.

.

.

The End


End file.
